mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skull26374
Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skull26374 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 20:33, 21 March 2009 Good work Hey, nice work with the recent edits you've been making and all those character pages you created. And adding the categories too! Good work. Do you have screenshots/images of Sims you could add to these articles? If so, do upload them! If not, no worries. Also, see if you can add the tag and the to the pages you've been making. Keep it up!--Mistertrouble189 20:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Annie Radd Ah, thanks for the heads up! I found the pic on Google and thought it was Annie since she and the "real" Annie have the same clothes so I assumed this was a MySims version of Annie (as I have never seen her in MySims). Also, when you post messages to talk pages, please remember to sign your remarks by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by using the button on the edit toolbar. Thanks and happy editing!--Mistertrouble189 03:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Tabs Alright so for tabs, you create a base page (name of character, for instance - "Joe"). On that page, you'd put down the following: Joe (MySims)|MySims||you Joe (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Joe (MySims Party)|MySims Party and save page (since it'll appear as one line when I save this message, just edit this page to see how it should be or go to like Poppy's page and edit that and view it under "wikitext source", last button on the right on the blue bar on the edit screen). Now the tabs will appear when you create the "Joe (MySims)" and "Joe (MySims Kingdom)" ans so on. Simple as that. Create a base page, add the tabs I wrote above (just adjust it by name and game, if the character only appears in MySims and Kingdom, remove the Party section of the tab, etc.) Then create the subpages. Hope this is clear. See User talk:CrystalYoshi for my other written explanation if you need to see it. --Mistertrouble189 04:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :*No problem, we all know hoe "oh so wonderful school computers" can be sometimes haha. Anyway, what pages have you been working on with the tabs? I can probably fix/adjust them.--Mistertrouble189 23:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::*I see you got to them before I could, but that's no problem, it means you are learning! You've been doing great, especially for the MySims Party tabs.--Mistertrouble189 17:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hopper and Hosts *Yeah I thought it wasn't Hopper, but I'll replace it once we can get an actual pic of him. *Don't worry, I was confused at first but I got used to it after a while lol, I'll take care of it, no worries. --Mistertrouble189 15:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Good eye! I've never had an uber Sim espacally Hopper beside in MySims Kingdom/ PARTY! So I thought that Hopper used to be normal skin. I did not upload that. Totaldramaman 19:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE:MySims Agents That's what I thought until I did some research (Google, lol) and saw that it is apparently a game in the works. There's even some screenshots that I may upload sometime and add to the MySims Agents page. Also as for the release date being June 16, that's probably an error by the website that published it. Other sites say it will be released on the 30th of September this year which seems realistic. This was brought up on Talk:MySims Agents I think.--Mistertrouble189 02:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:No Pic I noticed that and it's not a problem. I'm going to get some picture of a figure with a "?" on it and replace File:NEEDED.jpg with it.--Mistertrouble189 22:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *Ok--Mistertrouble189 22:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:MySims Racing Pics Done.--Mistertrouble189 20:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts When you go to my talk page, please sign your posts. Otherwise I can't type back. Trying to help both of us out,Totaldramaman 21:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Main Page Hey, nice changes, I've been meaning to do them for some time but never got to it haha.--Mistertrouble189 16:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Minigame Pics Done, and I must say...Nice Work!!! Glad to see you were able to find the pics without the background in them in addition pics for Brandi and Mel =). Sweet. --Mistertrouble189 19:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Polls Sure, just leave a message on Talk:MySims Wiki Polls and I will schedule it in. Be sure to include the question and 4 choices.--Mistertrouble189 20:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Sorry for the delay, but I updated the poll. It will run until Friday/Saturday of next week before the Cutopia poll goes up.--Mistertrouble189 01:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Thingy *I has done da sidebar thingy. :OOO *walks away eatin' corn* --Blankeh 03:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*'Kay, I have done it, but has you done the PC characters yet? :O --Blankeh 15:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) *I actually don't know how to do that, I leave the sidebar tasks to Blankeh, so leave him a message XD lol. --Mistertrouble189 17:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Portal:MySims Characters * Ehhh, sorry about that. :O Didn't realize what you were doin'. I shall leave you to doin' that. --Blankeh 16:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Professor Nova As said in the History, I saw her in the Gamespot MySims Racing demo. --Blankeh 01:13, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion - Admin Congrats! After seeing all of your hard work and dedication, Blanky and myself have agreed to promote you to admin! Woot! Please add yourself to My Sims Wiki:Administrators.--Mistertrouble189 03:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re: *shrug* MySims Racing Dangit *All I has been doing is making the Wiki's front page and stuff prettyful. :O Hm, maybe I should be writin' more articles. Corn! I might work on the Scrolls page or sumthin'...there are some stuff on the sidebar on the Game Aspects with MySims Kingdom that have links to nonexisting pages that I was plannin' to create, which you can help with if you desire, but you do not have to the tedious Scroll page. And I will make the ugly button! Uh...with Sir Charles, I suppose. Chaz is ugly. --Blanky 20:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *No. =' I is not allowed to get it till tomorrow. So yes. Probably tomorrow I will. Did you? --Blanky 21:01, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Harder, eh? :O Interesting. How? Are the power-ups more annoyin' or sumthin'? --Blanky 21:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Uh...is it fun and stuff? o.o;; --Blanky 15:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Hm...I shall get it then. o.o IS LEAF IN IT? Sorry, had to ask. I doubt he is in it though, amirite? --Blanky 15:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh. I kinda predicted that, since he wasn't in Party. e.e Who is in it? Any Kingdom characters? --Blanky 15:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Wowzors. No Kingdom characters. :O I thought the Kingdom characters were very awesome, but they only included 3 of 'em Kingdom characters. Oh well. At least it wasn't like MySims Party...not completely. Hopefully, Agents shall have more characters, as they did say there was 100. Does Create-A-Sim lag as much as the MySims Party one? --Blanky 15:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *You do unlock new outfits, right? o.o --Blanky 18:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I didn't. p.p There was no MySims Racing in da place I looked in. For some reason, I always never am able to find MySims games on the exact day of release, yet I am able to get nin10doh gamez like Brawl on the release date. D: The store said the game was coming on the shelves tomorrow. When did you get MySims Racing? Yesterday? Or on Friday? --Blanky 19:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) * I got it Friday at like 6:00 and there were still alot of em on shelves. It starts of well, but, I dunno if there are that many racers in it, many Sims give tasks.--Skull26374 19:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *You can play as both custom Sims and as premade characters? :O --Blanky 19:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Three custom Sims and the only premades so far are Chaz, Candy, Dr. F, Sir Charles, King Roland, Violet, Star, Brandi, Mel, and Morcubus *Gabby? :O I thought he was a mechanic or sumthin'. --Blanky 19:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I see. So what weight class is your car? :O I think I will choose small when I play da game. --Blanky 19:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I see. o.o And about ze story, does it have cutscenes like MySims Kingdom? --Blanky 19:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *You mean like the slideshow stuff that appears as an intro before you create a Sim? --Blanky 20:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *So is it kinda like MySims with the tasks and Star Levels and everything only with racing instead of building stuff out of wood and then putting on paint to make it look like different material? :O --Blanky 20:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Are the Kingdom exclusive voices at least back? Like Lyndsay's and Zack's voice? --Blanky 20:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *D: Ohmygoshies! How could you not?!? You do browse through da voice types, do you not?!? --Blanky 20:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Does you at least remember how much voice types there were? :O --Blanky 20:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Er, I see. Wee. Anything like the Spiny Blue Shell from Mario Kart Wii? e.e --Blanky 20:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *No, but they have pretty cool weapons :*Bunny Luv-Cupid-like bunny clouds opponents sight with hearts :*Watermelon-Like the red shell from Mario Kart, is a heat-seeking missile :*Pumpkin-Hits opponents or leaves a sticky mess on the track :*Bubbles-Players will get trapped :*Soccer balls-are thrown to bounce of walls and hit opponents :*Shield generator-protects from soccer balls and watermelons, or can knock out an opponent temporarily if hit. :*Tornado-Turns track upside down for opponents ahead of you :*UFO-Like Bullet Bill from Mario Kart, gives free ride to second place I forgot rest.--Skull26374 21:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I guess I'm just tryin' to come up with random questions now, but are teh controls any different from Mario Kart? --Blanky 21:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) lol MySims Wiki Administrators Page Design *On a different subject...I SHALL COPY MAH MESSAGE FROM MISTAH TROUBLEMAN'S TALK PAGE "*I was thinking of makin' a banner for the MySims Wiki Administrators thingy. And then I want to put pictures of each admin's Sim. o.o;; You gots a pic of your Sim??? ...or is this idea kinda ugleh? :O --Blanky 21:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC)" So hey there, Skullmandude. Got a pic of your Sim? =OOO --Blanky 22:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Kaykay. :O --Blanky 22:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I was planning to just design a Sim from the pic you gave. But Zack style? Does you meant the hairstyle is Zack's? If that is what you mean...uh...can you give meh a hairstyle that I could use in the original MySims? Or is it sumthin' else? --Blanky 22:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Where is the outfit found? Costume Chest? Mirror? Changing Booth? --Blanky 22:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *I cannot find anything matching your description in the mirror, so I guess it's a cheat. D: None of the Wii's pause menu cheats are in da PC version. Uh...so you wanna try another outfit? This be what I have so far. p.p --Blanky 22:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh yes, I think I know that outfit. In the Dresser, you mean? Yes, I believe that ain't in PC...eh. This outfit good? And also, you want any particular background, or anything's good? --Blanky 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Uh...I dunno. I mean like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Fountain? Desert? Cave place thingy? --Blanky 23:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Uh...what does you mean by that? You mean that you want Alexa next to you in the pic or sumthin'? Include her too? And her ugly robot lab all around? And stuff??? --Blanky 23:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Reckon it be a bit sloppy, but here's what I gots. You digs it? --Blanky 23:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Got Flippin' MySims Racing *Hi there, Skullmandude! Got MySims Racing yesterday. I'm currently at Star Level 4. D: I really hates da Ice Cup's championships or whatever it was called. It is getting harder now at this point of the game for sure, but the earlier championships and stuff weren't so bad. Though, is it just me or is DJ Candy and Chaz always near first place? e.e --Blanky 01:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I need help please Hey, now that I have an account, yet I still can't edit my FAQ page, please help since you locked the page for editing. By the way, I wondered if you changed Shirley being a Star Level Three sim. If you were, I just figured out that she really is a Star Level Three Sim, since I moved her in the forest while my Star Level was at three. Plus I hate Princess Butter too. She's dirty, rotten, stupid, spoiled, and kinda ugly. It's OK that you blocked the page,but how long will it take until I get control of it?I also befriended with Cassandra, but I believe I was missing a Coffee Table - Monster blueprint, and can I change my username, or do I have to stick with the one I have already? Some of the answers for FAQ don't make sense, so can you please skim through it and change it? Thank you.Fire1000 05:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Finally Did I have to confirm my email to regain full access for my FAQ page? Thank you by the way for telling me she already has a list she hates.--Fire1000 04:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) PS: The headline is finally because you recently haven't helped me. Were you busy? If so, I understand. Thanks Once Again Thank you for all your help again. Plus, I hate Princess Butter too. She's dirty, rotten, stupid, spoiled, and kinda ugly, so there's something we have in common about sims. That's all.--Fire1000 04:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC)